Steal My Heart
by Alrye
Summary: Kyuubi's the Immortal Great Master Thief! But what happens when he runs into Black Kat, a new thief in town and tells him that he's going to die? And who is Kyuubi! That's what Prince Sasuke wants to know! Two part one-shot! Crappy Lemon and poor Humor.
1. Chapter 1

Steal My Heart

He smirked as he cut a hole in the glass case; the Sharigan Ruby was extremely rare and part of a set of jewels that came from the Namikaze Dynasty that ruled over Konoha some thousands of years ago. He reached in and picked up off the cushion it was sitting on and smiled brightly as he stepped back and placed it in a small case he had with him.

'I got the Rasengan Sapphire, the Tsukiyomi Pearl, The Sharigan Ruby and Miyakugan Emerald… All that's left it the Namikaze Diamond.' He smirked as he closed the case and set it in his bag before he left the room in search for his last prize of the night.

Meet the Great Master Thief, Kyuubi no Kitsune, avenger of the former Namikaze clan that ruled over Konoha before they were over thrown by a foreign barbarian from Sound. They were forced into hiding or face public executions. For about a decade after their disappearance, Kyuubi showed up and no matter how many times they killed the Demon Thief, he would reappear as a man or woman and continue to wreak havoc on the country, stealing back things the belonged to the Namikaze Clan.

After many failed attempts to kill the Kyuubi a second war broke out and for many years after Kyuubi kept coming back. And even now in the modern era, Kyuubi was still going strong; many believed that he was immortal.

Kyuubi purred as he made his way down the halls of the old Namikaze mansion that was now turned into a museum for others to come see the former glory that once resided here. Spotting some lasers he got on his hands and his feet and crawled on the ground under the moving lasers, if they were stationary he'd have loved to show off his gymnastic skills!

Once he was clear of the lasers he stood up and looked around the room. It was King's Mother's room so that meant that the Namikaze Diamond was here!!

He purred in joy as he searched the room and when he found it in the center display case on the back wall he smirked. Pulling out a can of hair spray he lightly misted the area finding the lasers that formed a wall around the case. He smirked as he tapped the floors listening for a hollow spot, finding it he opened the floor and found the control panel. After pulling out his disarming kit and a flashlight he set to work disarming the alarm and lasers. Once he got it he closed the floor and stood up.

Tossing a few pennies at the case, when nothing happened he pulled out his glass cutter and drew a heart on the glass before he pulled it out and reached in for his prize. The Namikaze Diamond, he finally had it! He could almost kiss it right now!

He pulled out his little case and set his final piece in to the box and closed it. He was putting the case away when something struck his hand and it hurt!

He looked at his hand to see his leather glove was broken and he was bleeding. He heard a chuckle coming from his left, when he looked and his eyes widened seeing another thief there, the man was clad in skin tight leather pants that were torn and he wore a leather vest with clawed gloves that reached up to his biceps. He even wore a white mask that was carved and painted to look like a panther's face.

"Ah, ah, ah. Foxy, those jewels are mine." He said in a low thick voice that made you want to cum on the spot, but the smaller thief shook his head and glared at the newcomer.

"Back off! This is my score!" he glared at the man as he walked forward, his steps were even and calculating, his hips swayed ever so slightly as he approached the retreating figure. Kyuubi glanced at the case and then back at the man. They kept this dance up until they were both standing under the light of the full moon. Then the panther masked thief chuckled seeing who he had caught stealing his score.

"Ah, the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune; what an honor to stand in your presence and I must say that you are even more lovely in person than on the news. You are named after the great demon that Namikaze Minato killed. And this very same name was given to the crown that was presented to him the day of his coronation… It's a shame really, how Otoku and his army came and took over the lands, but luckily they were liberated by the Uchihas who came from Moon." The man purred out, grabbing hold of Kyuubi's arm and pulling him close. Kyuubi growled low in his throat as he felt the creep pull him closer when he tried to step back,

Kyuubi snarled at him, stomping on his foot and jumped back, his back hitting the wall.

The man dove at the Kyuubi, but said thief rolled out of the way, snatching up the case and ran for the windows. Smirking, the other thief threw his whip forward and it wrapped about Naruto's leg, he yanked back causing the fox to fall and hit the ground hard. Kyuubi cried out in pain as the case slipped out of his hand and slid away from him.

"Hn, I don't think so, Kyuubi." The panther-thief purred as he pulled on the whip, pulling Kyuubi back towards him. He shook the whip and it unwrapped from the fox's leg before walking up to the prone form. Kyuubi glared up at him from behind his own mask as he smirked. "You're pretty cute… It'd be a shame if you got arrested and imprisoned for life; especially considering that you are immortal. But if you give me those jewels I can make sure that you don't get taken away."

"I'd rather die than give those up to you!!" Kyuubi snapped at him, kicking his leg out and catching the other in the face. "I have a promise to keep and I refuse to let anyone, even a brat like you, get in my way!! I have two more things to get and then I can finally die in peace!!"

"Hn, I'm not giving you a choice." He said, grabbing the fox by the arm, but Kyuubi wasn't having it. Throwing his weight back and pulling the panther over him before kneeing him in his gut. The man gasped before Kyuubi wrapped his legs tightly over his waist and with a mighty thrust of his hips he flipped the man up and over his head, throwing him into another display case.

The alarm went off all over the building, the windows and doors locking down and shutting so no one could get in or out. But Kyuubi wasn't worried. He grabbed the case off the floor, made sure his treasures were still safe inside before he ran and slid across the floor just as a gate closed locking the other in the room.

Kyuubi stood up and looked back at the other trapped in the room as he approached the gates, he turned to leave, but the other called his name in such a tone that he had to back at him again.

"Kyuubi!!"

He stood there as the other lightly ran his fingers down his mask, but Kyuubi stepped back and with a teasing bow he took off jumping out the nearest window.

"Damn that little bitch!!" He cursed before he pulled out a set of wire cutters and clipped the bars that formed a gate to keep him in the room. Once he cut a hole big enough for himself he crawled out of it and ran for the same window the blonde jumped out of…

"In the latest news, Kyuubi no Kitsune has struck again! And this time he's stolen the Five Jewels of the Five Emperors of Konoha! The police are baffled at how he got passed the security system and even more so when they checked the security cameras to see that Kyuubi was fighting with Black Kat! Also in related news, King Itachi has ordered that all the national treasures be secured in the National Treasury and place under heavy security. Well Kyuubi, if you are watching; good luck."

He shut off the television set in annoyance as he picked up his glass of wine. He took a sip as he glared at the ceiling, Kyuubi's words haunting him.

"_I have a promise to keep and I refuse to let anyone, even a brat like you, get in my way!! I have two more things to get and then I can finally die in peace!!"_

He growled and threw the cup at the wall. He couldn't let Kyuubi get his last two scores or he'd go away and never return. He didn't care if he was being selfish or spoiled; he had loved the man since he was a child, growling up on his history even witnessing him a few times. He was obsessed and he would be damned if he let the world's greatest thief get away from him.

"Sasuke? Are you alright in here?"

"I'm fine aniki… I just threw a glass…"

"He slipped away didn't he?"

Sasuke said nothing as his brother sighed and come up behind him giving him a hug, resting his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Damn it, you grew again…" Itachi said after a few seconds. "No more veggies or milk for you. Now tell me what has you so upset."

"He's dying aniki… He has only two more items to steal and then he's going to go somewhere I can't follow…"

"Hn… you know the rumors about him being immortal is just oldwives tales right?"

"Yes, but I know only him as Kyuubi. I don't know who HE really is."

"Go to bed, you have school in the morning."

Sasuke sighed as his brother left him alone and servant came into to clean up the glass and wine. He got into bed and could only hope that he could have more time before he lost the fox forever…

He got up the next morning, got dressed ate and left for school. He ignored the usual crowds of news reporters and obsessed fan girls as his car pulled into the school gates. He got out and ignored everyone; he passed the students in the halls and got to his locker, next to that boy. He looked up and almost smiled seeing the one person in the whole city of Konoha to not care if he was royalty or not. The first time he met him, they were having gym and Sasuke wasn't feeling well, but he'd never admit to anyone, but during a game of basketball he fainted and when he woke up his head was resting on that boy's lap and he was asking him if he was okay and if needed him to get him anything. He remembered wishing he could stay like that forever, just having that beautiful boy looking at him in concern.

"… Really Naruto, you have to be more careful!! Now are sure that you'll be okay for gymnastics practice today?" he noted his fan club president was scolding the blonde boy while holding his hand looking at a wound he had on it.

'Wait… did I hit Kyuubi there? How the hell did Naruto get the same wound?' He kept watching from the corner of his eye as he got his books ready for the day. He knew whip marks and that was definitely a cut caused by a whip.

"I'm fine, Sakura! It was just a small mishap when I was practicing! I'll be fine for practice!" he assured her as she sighed and left him be to go run her usual errands in the morning. Sasuke waited until she was gone before he spoke to the blonde.

"You're lying Naruto."

"Eek!? Oh, Sasuke-kun, you scared me!" Naruto said clutching his chest as he looked at the prince.

"That's a whip mark, you where hit with a whip."

"No, I was practicing with the ribbon for the upcoming competition and I accidentally cut myself with it."

"I'm not stupid Naruto. I know injuries very well."

Naruto said nothing, only sighing as he grabbed his bag and left the prince to glare at his back. Naruto was the only person aside from Kyuubi he let walk away from him. The blonde was lying and he was limping a little as well. He snarled as images and thoughts filled his head and he punched his lock, denting the door and scaring everyone in the hall. He stalked off to class as he tried to ignore the little green monster welling up in his gut known as jealousy.

His classes were rather uneventful, but he paid careful attention in history class to try and figure out what could be the last two pieces Kyuubi was going after so he can set up a trap for him. It was a dirty trick, but if it meant he could have the fox to himself then he'd play dirty.

"When Namikaze Minato was only 16 he went off to find and kill the Kyuubi no Kitsune that had been terrorizing his kingdom since his grandfather was a child. For months no one heard from the prince, fearing the worse, but one day Minato-sama came staggering back to the village carrying the demon's pelt on his shoulders, covered in blood. He collapsed at the gate and was rushed to the hospital. He recovered and on his eighteenth birthday he wore the Kyuubi's pelt and was presented with a crown that was crafted out of gold and rubies to look like the great nine tailed demon that he killed. But barely a month after his coronation, the kingdom was overthrown and the Namikaze clan disappeared." The teacher said as the class took notes.

'The Kyuubi no Kitsune? Maybe he's going after the pelt and the crown?' He thought to himself as he looked from the teacher to Naruto who always got in a bad mood during history class. The blonde was glaring out the window and he even heard him growl. 'Huh? He sounded like Kyuubi for a second there… No, there's no way they could be related—but how did Naruto get that whiplash from?'

He looked back as his notes and stood when the teacher dismissed the class. He got to the locker rooms and quickly got ready for Gym, but he paused when he saw Naruto come in. He normally waited for the blonde outside the locker room, but he opted to stay this time to try and find out what happened to his hand.

"Sasuke-kun… please stop asking already! I already told you what happened!"

"No you didn't you told me a lie. That is a whiplash, Naruto; you were hit with a whip!" Naruto growled low in his throat, but gasped and looked away. They both fell silent both thinking similar thoughts.

'He really did sound like Kyuubi… could he-?' Sasuke looked at Naruto as said blonde finished dressing and left.

'Shoot, I keep forgetting that Sasuke-kun's very smart and is the prince!! I can go to jail for lying to him! But I can't tell him I'm the one stealing those treasures!! And what's more I have that jerk Black Kat to compete with…' Naruto got to the gym and walked over to the balance beam.

He placed his hands on the end and pushed up using his arm-strength to lift up his body, spreading his legs with his toes pointed he counted up to ten before setting himself down again. He did this five more times before he went from holding his body to a hand stand. He slowly brought his legs together before letting his left slowly move back to rest just behind his head and he quickly shifted his weight from his hands to his foot as he stood and held his arms up in a Y formation. He could feel Sasuke watching him and he also knew that Sakura was watching too.

"Okay Naruto! They said that we need someone who can do a five minute balancing routine. Can you do that?"

"Is it choreographed or free-style?" he asked as he did a few cartwheels and then a no hand flip forward, pointing one foot off the beam before he flipped back onto his hands and did this until he jumped off the other end backwards, sticking his landing and sitting down to loosen his legs now that he warmed up.

"Free style. Please Naruto, I'm begging you!! No one else on the team can do five minutes on the beam, hell we can hardly get ourselves up without falling off!"

"Fine… I'll do the five minute free-style."

She squealed and hugged him tightly as he sighed. He didn't want to join the team, but it was the only way he could use the Gymnastics equipment. He had told the coach when he joined that he wasn't there for competitions, he was there to get as good as he could so he can try out for the National team that his mother failed to get into. The coach agreed but he had to agree to helping out when they needed a fill in. He sighed and grumbled since he knew people were going to see his style and then compare it to Kyuubi's, but if he screwed up then his team would suffer and he didn't want to disappoint them.

'God, you are cruel…' he thought sadly…

The building was silent, nothing was out of place and every few minutes a guard or two would come and check the display cases in the National Museum. He smirked as he crawled along the floors, avoiding the lasers as he counted down from 50. He walked out into the open exactly when he thought one and the whole building filled with sleeping gas. He watched the guards pass out and he pranced over to the treasure chest that held the Kyuubi's Pelt inside.

He stepped up the steps, but something wrapped about his leg and before he could move he screamed as he collapsed to the floor. He groaned and slowly looked up at the person who attacked him.

"Hello Kyuubi… Sorry for the cheap shot, but I can't let you steal the Kyuubi's Pelt…"

"You again!? What the hell is it with you and getting in my way!?"

"Say what you will, but I don't plan on losing this time." He untangled the whip from the fox and stepped up the stairs to grab the chest, but he gasped and then cried in pain when the fox bit him in the calf.

"Not this time!!" Kyuubi jumped up, kicked him in the gut and picked up the chest after locking it. He ran for the nearest window and shot a grapple hook into the trees down below before he hooked up his zip-line and swung his way down and into the forest surrounding the National Museum.

Black Kat got up as soon as the Kyuubi took off and seeing him vanish into the forest he cursed, he pulled out a set of handcuffs and used those to help him zip down the zip-line.

'Damn it, how do you compete with someone who's had generations of training!?' He followed the well hidden path back to the city and as he broke the tree line, he caught a glimpse of Kyuubi jumping from one build to the other.

"Wow…" he breathed before shaking his head and chasing after the Kyuubi along the ground. The fox was pretty fast, he was having some trouble keeping up with him. He made a sharp turn to his left following the Kyuubi as he jumped from the building to building but when he jumped onto the hospital he lost him, cursing Kat ran to the back alley and climbed up the nearest fire-escape and looked about the roof area, there was no one save for a few nurses and doctors on a cigarette break.

"Damn…" He punched the ground and sighed…

Sasuke growled at the news report and threw the TV from his balcony onto the courtyard ground below. Itachi, who had figured his little brother would be furious walked in and sighed seeing that the flat screen TV had suffered a terrible fate.

"Just because the news is on the television set doesn't mean it's the TV's fault." His chided softly as Sasuke paced about the room.

"I couldn't catch him!! I had him, but he got away!! Now if he gets the Kyuubi Crown that's it!! I won't be able to see him again!!" He sat down and hung his head between his knees as he began to cry. Itachi sat beside his little brother and pulled him to lay his head on his lap. He couldn't imagine the pain his brother was feeling, but as an Uchiha he knew what it was like to be driven mad with wanting the only thing you can never have.

"I did some research… The Namikaze Clan, after they were overthrown, went into hiding and even went as far as to change their name to ensure that Otoku and his men didn't find them and kill them. The records indicate that the Namikaze Clan has a family crest that is tattooed onto every member of the family. It's always located on the stomach. And if I'm correct, Kyuubi wears a vest that shows off his stomach and even a set of low cut booty shorts. You've seen his stomach plenty of times haven't you?"

Sasuke nodded his head, a blush filtering in on his pale cheeks as his brother described the clothes that Kyuubi normally wore when he was doing his job.

"Well a tattoo that size can't be hidden so easily and there has to b someone who can do the tattoo even on an infant." Itachi said softly as Sasuke nodded again.

"Well I found out who does the tattoos. The Inuzuka Clan not only train dogs but they do practice the art of body ink and they have for generations put that Swirling Sun on the members of the Namikaze clan. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. The Namikaze clan changed their name and went into hiding to avoid death right; we according to the records when the Namikaze clan vanished the Uzumaki clan appeared."

"Uzumaki?!" Sasuke asked as he sat up in shock. "There's a boy at school named Naruto Uzumaki, but that could just be coincidence! Right?"

Itachi blinked but he shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders, the classic sign for he wasn't sure. Sasuke groaned and shooed him off, saying he wanted to go to bed…

Sasuke arrived the next morning and immediately went to the gym. He found Sakura and Naruto, but Naruto was performing a routine on the balance beam. He watched and slowly pieces began to click, but something was missing. Naruto wasn't a thief!! Was he? Shaking his head, he walked up to them and Naruto smiled at him as he did three beck flips without using his hands.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun… I'm kind busy, give me a minute." He spun on his toes at the end and then rolled into a handstand before walking to the edge and pushing off to land on his feet in the Y formation.

"Perfect!! You did that for five minutes!!" Sakura squealed as he smiled at her before grabbing his bag and heading into the locker rooms with Sasuke on his heels. He peeled off his shirt but squealed in shock as he was spun around and forced back against the lockers. Sasuke looked at his flat, toned stomach; secretly admiring his hour-glass curve, but to his disappointment Naruto didn't have a tattoo.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something on your stomach… I'll be outside." He mumbled as he walked passed the blonde and into the hallway. About five minutes later Naruto walked out but his face was still bright pink.

"Sasuke, are you still mad at me about my hand? Is that why you were looking at my torso?"

"Naruto… if you need to tell me something then tell me, I hate forcing it out of you all the time. If you are being abused, tell me so I can help you and no I will not overreact and call the national guard, that's aniki's thing, I tend to kill them on the spoke!" he said with a cheerful smile on his face, making Naruto a bit apprehensive.

'should I tell him I'm being harassed by Black Kat? No!! Cause then that means I'm admitting to being the Kyuubi!! Damn you karma!! The one decent guy in this nation and I can't even tell him the truth!! I should just move back to Sweden when this is all over. At least bachan will be happy to see me.'

He smiled up at Sasuke and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine really… Oh I'm almost done with my scholarship here, so I'll be returning to Sweden at the end of the month. Thank you for being my friend and tell your brother thank you for letting me have this opportunity." He said softly before walking away.

Sasuke stared as Naruto walked further and further away from him. His chest hurt so much and his breathing was becoming shallow all he remembered was gasping out Naruto's name and then nothing…

He groaned and opened his eyes, he was home in his room and his brother was sitting by his bed talking on his cell phone.

"… No, no he's fine, Naruto-kun… He tends to be a little anemic so he has moments were he faints… not he's fine. Okay I'll let him know, alright…. Oh yes? You're returning to Sweden? So soon? That's unfair… Maybe I can extend your scholar ship--? Are you sure? You said it yourself; you don't want to leave… Oh I see. Well alright at the end of the month I'll have you plane tickets and everything ready for you. Alright have a good evening…" He hung up and sighed before noticing that Sasuke was looking at him.

"Hey you. Scaring little Naru-chan's no way to get in his pants you know. He said to tell you that the next time you aren't feeling well, tell him so he doesn't have a heart attack. And he said that he wanted to say he was sorry if what he told you this morning caused unnecessary stress. You know, he's a very sweet kid."

"I don't know what's worse, losing Kyuubi or losing Naruto… Kyuubi I hardly know minus what we are taught in school and Naruto, I've known him for three years and it feels like I've known him my whole life… Is your chest suppose to hurt this much, aniki?"

"Unfortunately yes… Love is always painful when one is alone. That's why you need two to lessen the pain… Get some sleep." He said softly, kissing his forehead and then leaving him to sleep.

Sasuke was too tired to do much else so he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful dream where he was chasing both Naruto and Kyuubi but no matter how fast or how far he ran he could never catch them…

The weeks were going by quickly and Kyuubi hasn't made an attempt for the Kyuubi Crown either. Sasuke was wondering what was going on, but he immediately focused on Naruto who was getting the hug of death from everyone from the Gymnastics team.

"Aw, Naru-chan why!? Itachi-sama offered to extend your scholarship!! You could've stayed another year!!"

"Sorry, but it's not fair to anyone one else who's applied to this scholar ship as well! And I'd feel guilty if I took another year and no one got a fair chance like I did." He said softly and the all sighed feeling guilty.

That's right after Friday, Naruto's going home to Sweden and he'd never see him again since as a royal he was not allowed to leave the country unless on official business. Does kidnapping count as official business? He was pondering this notion when Naruto jumped onto his back and playful smacked his behind.

"Giddy-up, Sasu-horsy!"

Sasuke twitched and grabbed the blonde by the wrist and pulled him against his chest.

"Naruto I wouldn't be the horse if this was in the bedroom…" he purred into the blonde's ear making him shiver and moan in delight.

"Like that huh?"

"You're evil…" Naruto pouted, blushing cutely as he looked away. "Sasuke's so sexy and even rich, whereas I'm plain and need someone to pay for me so I can attend school."

"Naruto--"

"Naruto!! Let's go the bus is leaving!! Come on!!" Sakura called as Naruto gasped and ran to catch up with her. Sasuke stood there feeling a bit lost but opted to skip school in favor of a more entertaining lesson…

The team sat at a local restaurant celebrating their win. Naruto was blushing madly as everyone regaled his performances as if they were talking about an epic battle of good VS evil, or in their case, Naruto VS the judges from hell.

"And that triple pirouette at the end!? That was amazing!! How you can do that at the edge and maintain balance is a mystery to me!!"

"Yeah!! And those back flips?! You have to teach me that, but not on the balance beam, I don't want to break my neck!" Said another girl as a few boys asked him what his secret was. He was having fun, but it was getting close to the time he had to go and get the last item.

"Hey guys, as much fun as this is, I really want to go home and enjoy the last few days I have before I leave Saturday morning…" he said with a slight yawn. They all agreed since Naruto would need a lot of rest before leaving. They all said good night and left as Naruto flagged a cab and went home…

Sasuke followed him and waited outside his house for an hour or two but Naruto had gone to bed so he figured that tomorrow he'd play Romeo to his Julian…

Kat was pissed; Kyuubi was here, don't get him wrong he was ecstatic that the fox was here but he was pissed some other thieves were here and they had Kyuubi cornered. And he was not about to let them get away with touching what was his!

He pulled out his whip and snapped it around one man's neck and yanked him back, sending him flying into a suit of armor as the other one turned to glare at him, but the whip slapped him hard in the face, scratching out his eye. Kyuubi took the time to kick the man in the back of the knee smirking when he heard the bone snap before he grabbed his bag that had the Kyuubi Crown safely stored. He ran toward Kat and slid to a stop toss him a box before pressing his mask to Kat's as if kissing his cheek and then bolted down a hall.

"Heh thanks… Too bad I'm retiring after this… I'd have loved to pull a heist with you!" he purred out and then ducked his arm when he tried to tug him close. "Ah-ah-ah, this Fox is too fast for you, little kitty."

Kyuubi smiled as he left, Kat smirked, as he swung his whip and caught the Fox and pulled him.

"Sorry foxy, but you belong to me…" He kept a firm grip on Kyuubi as he pulled out a grapple hook and shot it into through the skylight and with a push of a button; they were pulled up as the cops crashed the party.

Kyuubi struggled, kicking his feet, but curse his shortness!!

"Put me down!! You are such a jerk, let me go!!" Now he was really annoyed with the other thief.

"No… I'm not let you disappear. Not until I see what's under that mask."

Kyuubi froze, before screaming as loudly as he could, kicking and pounding his fists on the man's chest, but Kat was just watching the fox go ballistic. Finally, he got annoyed and tossed the blonde over his shoulder, slapping his ass hard and telling him that if he didn't want to fall to hold still.

"Damn it!! And to think that I was considering asking you to meet me at the airport when I left!! You bastard!!" Kyuubi screamed and punched him in the hip; this caused Kat to drop the fox onto the floor. Kyuubi landed on his hands and knees, smirking as he got up and ran.

"You are a lot more trouble than the other one. At least that one I can catch and keep still…" He muttered as he chased Kyuubi.

For over two hours, they leapt over buildings, zigzagged through alleyways and played hide and seek in a few garages and warehouses. Finally having enough, Kat threw the whip forward and it wrapped about Kyuubi's exposed thigh.

"Sorry, foxy, but good night." Kat said as he pressed a button on the hilt, electricity shot through the whip and into Kyuubi. He screamed before he collapsed, passed out from the shock he received. Kat untangled the whip from the fox and knelt beside him and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulders and leaving…

Kyuubi groaned as he awoke sometime later and nearly had a heart attack seeing Kat sitting on the bed above him. He went to punch him, but found his hands bound to the bars at the front of the bed. He growled and kicked his feet, but Kat wasn't moving.

"What do you want from me!?"

"I want to see your face… and did you really mean it, that you were going to invite me to the airport?"

"Yes I was. But since you kidnapped me; you can forget it! Now let me go!!" He kicked his feet, but Kat didn't budge yet again.

Kat grabbed his face, or at least the mask and Kyuubi froze. He shook his head, pleading for him not to take it off but it was too late. The mask was lifted up, Kyuubi shut his eyes and waited for the reaction he was bound to get. When he didn't here laughing or angry yelling he slowly peaked an eye open and gasped seeing that Kat had removed his own mask and he was now staring at—

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn, Naruto… you're Kyuubi?" He asked looking at the blonde as he lowered his eyes and turned his head before muttering a small yes. "And you are going home because your job here is done?"

"Hai…"

"So this was all so you could steal from this nation?"

"I'm stealing back what was mine to begin with!! My ancestor was barely king for a month!! And he was dethroned and forced into exile or be killed by the invaders that took over our lands!! And then your people came and took over!! By then all traces of the Namikaze clan was nothing but a story to tell your children at night!! For generations we've located and stolen back the family heirlooms that were most precious to us!! If that war had never happened I'd be the one sitting on the thrown, wearing the crown and the Namikaze Diamond with pride!! I'd be the one making sure my people and country were safe and happy!! But no!! I was reduced to a thief!! And you! The prince I never was is dressing as a thief for what!? To cure your boredom!? Get off of me and let me go!! I'm going home and there's nothing you can do to stop me!!" He bucked his hips, causing the Uchiha to lose his balance before he kicked him off.

Sasuke glared down at the bound blonde and pinned him down as he glared down at his angry, teary eyes. As he stared, he slowly lost his glare until he was looking sadly at the blonde. Naruto just turned his head away, sobbing into his arm as Sasuke got off of him.

"I'm such an idiot… I kept noticing the obvious signs, but I kept ignoring them saying Naruto was Naruto and Kyuubi was Kyuubi. It never crossed my mind that you were one and the same. Whenever Kyuubi got hurt, you'd be injured in the same place. When Kyuubi would appear, no one could get a hold of you. And during history class every time the subject about the Namikaze clan was brought up you'd get upset and glare out the window. But the thing was I wanted both you and Kyuubi so badly I guess I refused to accept that shy little Naruto was the world's greatest thief…"

Naruto looked back at him as he sighed and shook his head.

"You-you wanted me?" Naruto asked confused about what Sasuke had just admitted.

"Yes, both of you… But seeing as you rejected me… I'll take you home and I won't tell anyone about you being the Kyuubi." He said reaching up and untying the blonde's hands. Naruto sat up slowly, his joints screaming from his position, but once he was sitting up he grabbed hold of Sasuke made him look him in the eye.

"You listen and you listen good, Uchiha Sasuke. Yes at first I planned on just attending school and then doing my job, but after I met you and Sakura, I slowly began to forget about it, but my aunt called to make sure I knew which items to steal and where to steal them from, reminding me that I'm not normal, I was raised to be a thief. And that is what I will be until I die, but know this Sasuke, I have always liked you and even admitted to loving you to Sakura, a big mistake there, but even though you kidnapped me and attacked me, I still love you… But I'm sorry I must go. I can't stay here." Naruto whispered as he leaned up and gently kissed Sasuke on the lips.

Sasuke said nothing as Naruto kissed him and then stand up to leave.

"The crown is still in the box on the table… and Naruto? I love you as well… please forgive me." He bowed his head as the blonde smiled, nodded and left…

Itachi and Sasuke stood in the airport terminal with a crowd of fans and news reports recording their good by with the exchange student.

"Thank you, Itachi-sama for letting me have such an opportunity. And if you are ever in Sweden look me and I'd be glad to give you a tour!" Naruto smiled brightly at him, but his eyes were sad and his smile was fake and empty, but Sasuke said nothing as he bowed to his friend and with a heavy heart watched him leave for good…

14


	2. Chapter 2

Steal My Heart Part 2

5 years later; Sweden

Tsunade was busy making some tea for her nephew and his co-workers who were working tirelessly on an important project. She could hear them arguing as Naruto tried to calm them down but give up when they told him to can it.

"_Boys, the tea's ready!_" she called and they all hurried into the kitchen.

"_Thank you, Mrs. Uzumaki!_" they said as Naruto walked in with his laptop and sat at the island as the senior workers butted heads like rams trying to prove they are the stronger male.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked him softly as he looked up at her with his dull blue eyes. Ever since his last job he hasn't been the hyper little blonde she raised. His eyes lost their spark and his smiles were usually fake and empty. It was like he ripped his soul out and was nothing but a shell.

"I'm fine bachan… I just want them to hurry up and leave." He sighed nodding his head toward his co-workers.

"you and me both, Naru… I don't like the way that Sai character looks at you…" she growled out even as she smiled when the four men looked their way hearing the two converse in Japanese. "Get back to work okay?"

"Hai…" he stood up after downing his tea and joined the table…

About a month after that the project was completed and their boss was happy beyond repair so they opted to celebrate at a pub. He sat next to a large male named Choji, the son of a famous Sumo Wrestler, and his childhood friend Kiba. They were both wasted, but Naruto wasn't he was the designated driver so he sipped at his club soda as they ate and laughed.

"and she was like, 'Sorry I don't put out on the first date!' and I said, 'well of course not! You give it up to anyone with money!!'" Kiba yelled as they all laughed, Naruto cracked a smirk at this one; he had met the girl that he had been talking about. Kiba was Bi and even though he looked like a wild animal he was a gentlemen until you got in bed with him. Naruto remembered walking on him and their co-worker Shino in the bathroom and let's say that he never uses the bathroom in the break room anymore.

Naruto sighed as he looked at his watch; it was nearly 3 in the morning. He clapped his hands and shooed them out of the table after paying the bill and leaving a really nice tip for the girl who served them that night, she had been a good sport putting up with them and deserved something for the headache she was bound to have. He dropped of Kiba first, laughing when his sister screamed and kicked his ass for coming home drunk and at three in the morning. Choji wasn't as bad. His wife, Ino gave him a scolding but was otherwise glad her big bear was home safe and sound. Naruto waved to his friend Haku as his lover stood at the door to their house and waved to them in the car. All that was left was Sai and Naruto. The silence in the car was so thick that Naruto wondered if he fell asleep and careened off the road and was now living in hell in a perpetual loop. But alas reality knocked in the form of Sai's hand getting too friend with his pants.

"Sai, stop! Don't touch me!" he scolded, slapping his hand off his lap and putting it back on the wheel so he had better control if they ran into trouble. They drove for five minutes before Sai yanked on Naruto's collar and nearly caused the car to crash. He slammed the breaks, turned off the engine and yanked the keys from the ignition. "Sai are you trying to kill us!?"

"Come on Naruto, let's have some fun…" Sai purred as he unbuckled himself and tried to crawl into Naruto's lap, but the former thief was not about to play with him. He ducked out his seat and got out of the car. Sai growled, the blonde too his car keys. Getting out of the car, the auto lock clicking as he hurried after the blonde.

"Naruto! Come here!!"

"No, Sai!! I told you I wasn't interested so go away!!"

"You say that but every time I look your way you're staring at me!"

"I am not!! I look up just as you look at me!! I am man enough to admit when I like someone and you are not them!! so leave me alone!! I'm walking home!" Naruto yelled. Sai growled and lunged at the blonde tackling him to the floor and forcing a kiss on him. Naruto bucked his hips and then kneed him in the gut before getting up and running.

Sai snarled and chased after him, Naruto turned into an alleyway, banging on a few doors for someone to hell him, but no one answered he tripped on a bag of day old garbage and hit the floor outside of a Gay Bar. He looked back when Sai called his name and he cried out when he grabbed him by one arm, twisting it behind his back and yanking on his hair. He kicked and screamed, even tried to run up th wall to flip over the dark haired jerk, but ended up breaking the tinted glass window.

"Hey what's going on out here!?" one of the patrons from the bar yelled stepping out with a young man.

"Fuck off faggot!! This ain't got anything to do with ya!" Sai yelled out, slurring a bit on his words.

"G-get him off of me!!" Naruto cried out in pain. The man made to help, but the young man put his hand on his shoulder and said:

"Don't; I got it… Hey, foxy." He purred and Naruto gasped, opening a teary blue eye to see that the young man was— "S-Sasuke!?"

"Hey, jackass get your hands off my blonde." Sasuke snapped at the pale man as he glared at him in return, shoving Naruto into the wall.

"Make me, uke-face!"

"I uke to no one, I am the seme. And you shouldn't call others faggots when you yourself are gay as well."

"Ha! I'm not gay! I was just gonna fuck the little slut since he stares longingly at me all day long." Sai laughed drunkenly before pulling out a pocket knife and lunging at Sasuke, the prince sidestepped and kneed him in the gut before bringing his elbow down on the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey, Ibiki, thanks for the ride. I found what I was looking or so go back to Kakashi and I'll take my blonde." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out of the alley as the big guy walked back into the bar to call the police to pick up the trash laying outside the Blue Rainbow…

Naruto was dragged along by Sasuke; he was in shock that Sasuke was here in Sweden! But he told him that he couldn't leave Konoha unless it was for an important matter. So why was he here? Wait, why was he asking why he was here!? He should just pull the jerk to his chest and kiss him and have his way with him before he went back to Konoha!! Naruto jerked his hand free of Sasuke's making him look back at the blonde in confusion.

"Naruto--?"

"What are you doing here, Sasuke? I thought you couldn't leave Konoha!"

"Naruto now's not the time for this!"

"Well I'm not going anywhere until you tell me!! So speak damn it!!"

Sasuke looked at the stubborn blonde in front of him before he grabbed Naruto, kissed him and then picked him up and over his shoulder. Naruto squeaked and screamed and yelled at Sasuke as he walked down the many winding streets. As he walked, Naruto noticed that everyone was staring at them and he blushed and flailed even more but cried out when Sasuke slapped his backside and then moaned feeling him rub his finger down the seam of his pants and probe his butthole. He blushed and fell silent as Sasuke walked on. He didn't dare look up knowing that everyone was staring at them. he did look however when he heard his aunt and Itachi talking.

"As you can see, Sasuke's disappeared and—Sasuke!! Where the hell did you go!? It thought I told you to stay home!!" Itachi scolded before noticing the bubble but in his face. "Is that Naruto's butt?"

"I see the brat went to kidnap my nephew… well since the prince is safe and sound, I'll be going. Naruto, good luck and see you in the morning… or later today… whatever." Tsunade said rubbing her temples as she left Naruto with the crazy king and his insane little brother.

"Bachan!!!"

"Why are you screaming? At least I didn't send out the national guard!" Sasuke asked as he walked up to his room. Itachi sighing as he went back to his own room to leave his brother and the blonde together.

Sasuke walked into his room an locked the door before walking over to the huge bed and dumping Naruto onto it. The blonde got up and made a dash for the window, but Sasuke's evil little whip wrapped about his ankles and he hit the floor. He turned and glared at Sasuke as he tugged him towards him once more.

"Sasuke!! This is kidnap and attempted rape!!"

"But you didn't protest my kissing you, there for you are willing! And besides, you want to know why I'm here and you also want to fuck. Don't think I didn't notice the lust in your eyes, Naruto." He purred as he pinned the blonde to the floor and began tearing off his pants and jacket before he tore off his own shirt and undid his pants. Naruto was in only his white button down shirt with his legs spread wide and Sasuke grinding against him.

"Itachi came to Sweden to sign a treaty for trade, I snuck on the private jet and when we landed I hitched a ride. I asked all over the city for you, but either they pointed me in the wrong direction or had no idea who you were. I got lucky with Ibiki though; he said you moonlight as a stripper at the Blue Rainbow."

"So you came all the way here to find me?"

"I'd have come sooner if the damn council didn't try and force me to marry. They said that I'd be able to avoid my marriage and travel outside if I had someone that I truly loved and wanted to share the throne with. And that is you Naruto… though I'm pretty sure aniki would've sent the national guard to kidnap you, but wanted to do it myself… so now that you know will you marry me?"

Naruto blinked once and then again. Did he hear that right? He looked at Sasuke and the raven repeated his question, the blonde smiled and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss before he growled out:

"About time Uchiha…" Sasuke smirked before he stuck to fingers into Naruto's mouth and told him to suck. The blonde did as told while Sasuke kissed, licked and sucked every inch of skin he could reach moving down his body as he got to the Swirling Sun, he licked, sucked and nipped the design growling when Naruto arched his back and moaned his name with lust.

He kept teasing his stomach as he slowly pushed his fingers into the blonde. Naruto gasped and bucked onto the fingers, forcing them deeper and to hit his sweet spot. Sasuke smirked as Naruto screamed his name and hit that spot as he stretched his figures to stretch his blonde. Once he was sure Naruto was loose enough he pulled his fingers out and spit onto his cock to lube it up and then eased into Naruto as he clawed at Sasuke's bared back, gasping and moaning his name like a mantra.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

"F-fine… move!" Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto deeply as he pulled out and push back in slowly at first hearing hisses of pain until Naruto got use to the feeling before picking up the pace to a gently rocking.

Naruto moaned and held tight to Sasuke as he kissed his lips, his cheeks his whole face, neck and shoulders, all the while saying how much he loved the blonde. And that slow pace they both came calling out each other's names. Naruto felt drained, but when he shifted his legs to rest on the floor he felt that Sasuke was still hard.

"Sasuke? You-?!"

"Were not done yet, Naruto… I own you for 8 years worth of pent up frustration and also consider this a punishment for stealing the heart of the Prince of Konoha." Naruto's shot wised as Sasuke began to thrust into him at a fast pace leaving his mind blank and screaming…

Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name as they slid down the wall, Sasuke was still firmly seated in his blonde's backside, rivers of cum dripping down his tan thighs as they caught their breathes.

"Sasuke… please no more… I'll die at this rate!"

"Did you learn your lesson? To never steal what you can't give back?"

"Yes!! Now please, pull out, my bum hurts and I want to sleep!" Naruto begged as Sasuke relented and slowly eased out of Naruto, picking him up bridle style he laid him in bed and they slowly drifted off to sleep. Sasuke sure as hell would hate to be the one to clean all those semen stains off the walls, floors, bed and window. God forbid he mentions the bathroom; maybe he could blame his brother for this since he dared to lock him in trunk when he left for Sweden, but luckily he had learned from years of Itachi locking him in trunks to carry a hair pin everywhere!

'Payback Aniki! No way was I going to let you send those brutes after my kawaii kitsune!' Sasuke thought going to sleep…

In the morning, Itachi awoke to someone banging on his door. He got up and glared at the ambassador for waking him, but the older man was just as angry.

"Uchiha-sama, I do not care what it is that you do back home, but never ever host an orgy party in my embassy!! Or I will not permit you to stay!! And to have such a party with your younger brother and his lover in the room!! Hoe disgraceful!!"

"Huh? Orgy party? I didn't throw an orgy party!! I haven't do that since I turned 18!! Where was this so-called party at!?"

"The guest room down the hall!"

"But that's Sasuke's—hello? Yes? Yes, but—WHAT?!" Itachi blushed bright red and fainted, the ambassador stared at the king as he bleed to death via nosebleed…

Sasuke smirked as he closed his laptop; Naruto was still asleep on the bed in the back of the jet as they flew home. He had just e-mailed pictures of Itachi's Orgy party to the media and couldn't wait to see his brother in the hot seat when he got home, assuming that he hasn't died from blood lose about the security tapes of his and Naruto's own orgy party.

"I am so getting disowned for this, but I couldn't care less as long as I have my Naruto…" He sighed happily as they flew home…

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

And done!! I hope you all like this!! I spent three weeks racking my brain for an idea and after I had just about given up an idea hit me like a flower pot!! Well I really did get hit on the head with a flower pot, but that's not the point!! I hoped you enjoyed and excuse the crappy lemon and the poor attempt at humor.

Itachi: You know the deal: Review or I'll send Ibiki after you.

BLUE RAINBOW- I was watching Police Academy and I love the scene with the Gay Bar called the Blue Oyster where they're all dressed in leather and BDSM outfits dancing the tango!!! I die every time I see it! It's just too funny!!

Also Naruto was 17 in the first part; here he's 25 and Sasuke's 26, Itachi's 35 even though after this he'll have an ass load of grey hair from the stress.

Well peace out and I shall up-date sometime soon… as soon as I catch that evil Plot bunny that stole my idea!!! –chasing after the plot bunny to get back her drafts- COME BACK HERE YOU!!!!

Itachi: Ja ne…


End file.
